


The heir of Slytherin

by Alvkvarnsvagen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, Fan Characters, Historical Inaccuracy, Multi, Necromancy, Not Canon Compliant, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvkvarnsvagen/pseuds/Alvkvarnsvagen
Summary: The year only grows more horrible with every day that passes, no one gets rest or a single real chance to catch their breath. With their desperation to learn to defend themselves, Umbridge acting as a guardian sent from hell and the looming threat of Voldemort constantly over them, so one feels like they live anymore; only survive. And the days only grows darker as figures of history come back and stirred long lost secrets and stories that should have stayed forgotten. A lie that has haunted the walls of Hogwarts since its founding and it brings an ancient and forgotten terror with it.





	1. The silver dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is not following canon and will have a lot of changes from the books, regarding history and the structure of the story. It will have fan characters, spells and stuff like that, so if things get confusing or if you don’t understand, don’t worry.

_She stood before the window in the clock tower that was overlooking the front side of the school, her eyes fixed upwards to the dark night sky. Her silver colored hair cascaded down her back in a shine that resembled the moonbeams that filled the silent room, when the light from the moon came in contact with her hair it seemed to shine a silvery blue._

_Her arms gripped the wooden railing that separated her from really reaching the window, a precaution put in by their father to make sure that his dear sister didn’t decide to test her ability land on her broom standing or how fast she would have to be with her want to save herself from falling to her death._

_His eyes wandered over her forearms, which were visible thanks to her rolling up the sterile white sleeves of her dress shirt, and over them he could see barely healing burn and cut marks._

_He exhaled._

_“What have you done now?”_

_“What makes you think I have done anything?”_

_He rolled his eyes and took a couple of steps forward, causing the girl to slightly turn her head making her pale eyes to peek through her hair. Then she completely turned around to face him, leaned against the railing and crossed her arms. A large smirk creeped onto her face and she lolled her head to the side._

_She was dressed in a white dress shirt buttoned all the way to her neck making it seem suffocating and uncomfortable, she wore a slytherin green vest with snakes embroidered on it in silver and black, black pants and boots. It was like an updated and personalized version of what muggle royalty would wear._

_“Father came to me-“_

_“Oh please, why do still listen to him?”_

_“He worries.”_

_“I’m sure he does.” She turned away again, going to the exit but choosing to take the path on the other side of the room in other to avoid him. He sighed and went after her. Just as she had reached the door to the staircase he grabbed her arm._

_“_ I’m _worried about you.” She said nothing, she just continued to stare forward and ignored him, still having that godawful smirk on her face._

_Then she started to chuckle and after a few seconds of laughter she turned to him._

_“I have work to do.”_

_Work. He knew what that meant and he hated when she mentioned it or made him think of it._

_With a light squeeze to her arm he looked at her with pleading eyes. “Just… be careful, if you would be so kind.”_

_She turned and stared at him, her pale orbs not holding the shine that the rest of her did, they were dull and dead. He could see her fingers and eyes twitch a bit, but she made no other reaction._

_After what felt like an eternity she blinked and somehow came to life._

_“We are Slytherin.” She ripped her arm away and gave him a cold stare. ”We are not kind.”_

_-_

Harry’s eyes shot open and he took in the work around him with such clarity that it felt like a punch in the stomach. The ceiling, his bed, his dorm room, the beds and people surrounding him and the clearest thing; the colors red and gold. Not silver and green, not slytherin. He was in his bed, in his hose, with is friends. Not talking to some silver haired slytherin.

 

He slowly rose, sitting up and rubbing his eyes then blinking rapidly, and then let his eyes wander the room once more, but observing everything more clearly. Seeing Ron sleeping and hearing him snoring, as well as Seamus and Dean. Even if everything was a bit blurry without his glasses he could confirm for himself that he was in the Gryffindor tower.

 

The dream had made him so disoriented that he wasn’t sure if he was truly awake. No matter how many times he looked around, he even pinched himself.

 

After just sitting there and staring at nothing, and unable to produce any clear thoughts, he laid his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes, hoping that a dreamless sleep would take hold of him. With the flickering of green and silver stalking him throughout his sleep, but not coming forth as clear dreams.

 

-

 

Harry stared into his untouched piece of toast, he couldn’t muster eating, and he had only taken a sip of his juice because Hermione had glared at him over her newspaper. He wanted to take a bite, to feel some sort of satisfaction. Because he was hungry, but for some reason he couldn’t force himself to eat. It had been hard enough to actually get out of bed.

 

Ron stuffed his face with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, all while gulping down a glass of orange juice. Hermione made a face of disgust and buried her head deeper in the paper, reading and re-reading every article that could provide information. Now with Umbrige as high-Inquisitor and their own defense against the dark arts lessons their lives just kept getting harder and harder, and the dread of the dream did not help.

 

Hermione finally decided to voce her observation of his current state. “Are you all right? You seem a bit… lost.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Just a weird dream.” He did not want to talk about it too much, as he barely understood himself what it meant. “A very weird dream,”

 

Ron elbowed him lightly on the side. “Well that’s good, then you actually have something to write down in that dream diary. Trelawney will be ecstatic.”

 

That thought hadn’t even come to Harry, and he tried to feel relieved that he wouldn’t have to bother making up a dream for his homework, but he couldn’t. Something about it made him feel uneasy, and worried. And the fact that he didn’t understand why made it all worse.

 

After they had eaten they all began to walk too class, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to think of all the homework that was piling up, only that shining and unnerving silver.


	2. The history lesson

Harry walked through the corridors on their way to the Binns’ class, history of magic, and never had Harry dreaded a lesson with the ghost teacher. Throughout the day he had felt more and more weary and drowsy, as if a blanket had been put over his head to ensure that he would not be able to consecrate or properly do his schoolwork. Hermione had wacked him in during their walk to the classroom for almost falling asleep. Only the thought about the fact that he would have a chance to sleep during history of magic was the only thing that kept him from shutting down completely.

 

“What’s with you today?” Hissed Hermione in his ear. “You have been acting as if you are close to collapsing all day. Go to the hospital wing if you feel has horrible as you look.”

 

Ron nudged his shoulder. “She id right you know, you look like you are about to pass out any minute.”

 

Harry chuckled, and rolled his shoulders, trying to straighten himself. “If I do, roll me to the side and leave me. I need the break.”

 

Hermione stopped and gripped his arm, looking at him with worried eyes. They bore into him, as if she was trying to rip his thoughts and feeling out of him just by looking. “What is it? You are not feeling well.”

 

Harry looked away from her and began walking to the classroom faster, not wanting to explain himself. Ron and Hermione followed quick, right behind him as they stalked into the classroom where students were taking their seats. But something was different, Malfoy and his posse had pushed people out of the way to be able to have their seats in front of the class and Binns were nowhere to be found. Instead Umbridge stood behind the teacher’s desk, her hand clasped in front of her and an overly sweet smile starched across her face. The air in the room suddenly turned sour.

 

Umbridge caught his gaze and smiled, but behind her eyes he could see the grim and taunting glee. All the drowsiness that seemed to have been etched into his bones suddenly evaporated, and was replaced by a boiling and seething rage. He marched over to his desk, Ron and Hermione following in toe and glaring at Umbridge as well, but they quickly turned away when Umbridge looked at them.

 

When the class finally had taken their seats and the room was calm, Harry looked at the board and saw big and swirling letters written in white chalk, it said:

 

_A Hogwarts History: Argyros Slytherin_

 

Harry felt a chill run down his spine, but he felt lighten in a way, as if his ability to concentrate and focus was finally back. Something other than Giant wars made the class less boring he supposed, but the fact that Umbridge was there rubbed him the wrong way.

 

As his eyes left the black board he could see the sytherins in the front giggling amongst themselves, Malfoy looking proud. They had never heard the name _Argyros Slytherin_ before, so he guessed he was common knowledge among purebloods or the fact that he was a Slytherin was all it took for them to be intrigued.

 

“Welcome.” Said Umbridge, smiling to the class, making them all uneasy. “As you all can see professor Binns is not hear today, but not to worry, he will be back soon. After we are finished with this project.”

 

The student looked at each other in confusion. Umbridge hummed and began walking from the back of the desk to stand in front of it.

 

“The ministry have decided that all students should be thought about the time when Hogwarts was still young, to look at the past and learn from it. And as you all have already been thought about the founders, I believe we will begin with Argyros Slytherin.”

 

Malfoy leaned back and smirked, while the other slytherins looked as invested as they had ever been. Some with happy looks and smirks, some just looked confused.

 

“Does anybody know who he was?” Only Malfoy’s hand shot up. Everybody stared at him, and Umbridge nodded at him with a smile.

 

Malfoy straightened his back and raised his head, looking down at everybody around him. “He was the son of Salazar Slytherin, and one of the strongest wizards to ever learn in Hogwarts. The perfect Slytherin he was called, cunning and able to achieve anything. He paints the picture of a real Slytherin.” He looked all too proud of himself, and Umbridge did as well.

 

“Quite right. Argyros was the only son of our dear founder, and a truly powerful wizard. And it’s him we will learn about the coming lessons, because he was such a part of the magical world and helped shape Hogwarts. After he had been a student and graduated he decided to stay and help the school, even after his father had left. Made classes such as charms and astronomy mandatory, and helped the constructing of large parts of the castle. A true pride of the Slytherin, ambitious and cunning and truly great.”

 

With every word more and more people sagged onto their desk, even a couple of slytherins seemed exhausted, and that was just the start. From start to finish all Umbridge did was talk about what an incredible wizard Argyros was, and Salazar as well. But never really talking about what they did in detail or going into deep, like she was simply scratching the surface. Salazar they kind of knew, but Argyros seemed as much a mystery as he was in the beginning, only now they had a name to put on a face.

 

Hermione was reluctantly taking notes. Not that they were given much information, but she looked into her book every once in a while and seemed to get actual information from it rather than Umbridge’s lesson.

 

At the end she asked, “Any questions?”

 

Nose came, bust just before she left Harry’s hand shot up. Almost everybody looked at him with surprise. Umbridge raised her eyebrows and gave him an all too wide smile. “Yes?”

 

Harry gulped and took a deep breath. “Why…Why haven’t we heard of him before? Especially if he is a Slytherin, who did all the things you said.”

 

With a giggle Umbridge walked closer to Harry. “Well, the school has never had any interest in talking about the past of Hogwarts if it had nothing to do with the founders. But the new rules makes sure that you will be taught about both Argyros and the founders properly. Does that suit you Mister Potter, or do you have something to add?”

 

A few students giggled, Malfoy making a face at him, but Harry ignored him. Something inside of him made his focus only be seated on Umbridge, everything else was unimportant.

 

“Yeah, one thing.” Umbridge leaned forward, smiling with a strange glint in her eye. “Did he speak parseltongue?”

 

Umbridge wasn’t expecting that question, and was forced to think for a while before she answered. “Probably. Why does that matter?”

 

Harry stopped, he did not understand why he had asked that. It just came out of him. “No reason, just curios.” He hastily answered.

 

Umbridge nodded and ended the lesson, but not before telling them. Just as Harry had packed up he hurried to door, Ron stood there waiting has he hadn’t even taken anything out of his bag. Both of them stood outside waiting for Hermione, but she was not in the steam of students that seeded to run out of the room with unnerving looks on their faces. Still no Hermione.

 

Harry and Ron looked at each other, than at the door. Harry peeked his head in through the door and saw Hermione talking to Malfoy, his goons behind him. Just as Harry saw them Goyle tapped Malfoy on the arm and with a whip of his head he turned around and met Harry’s eyes. He sneered and turned to leave, and Harry glared at him as he left through the door but stopped when he began walking down the corridor. Then he looked into the classroom and saw Hermione standing there alone, her dark skin was fuming and her whole posture was stiff and rigged. She met Harry’s eyes and he could see the boiling anger and blazing fury. She stomped over to them and they all began walking.

 

“What the bloody hell did the ferret say now?” asked Ron as they hurried though the corridors, just barely avoiding Malfoy.

 

“Nothing I haven’t heard before. Just some information about Argyros.” It was obviously something bigger than his usual bullying, or she would have shrugged him of as usual.

 

“Why would you care about some ancient Slytherin? He didn’t sound that brilliant, no matter how amazingly fantastic Umbridge paints him.” Ron said though gritted teeth. “Come to think of it; she didn’t say anything that made him seem like a great wizard. Other than him being a Slytherin and having had a part in Hogwarts history, he didn’t seem that great.”

 

“That’s because this was just an introduction!” Hermione hissed with irritation. “I read the parts she gave as homework during the lesson, as everything else she said was just basic fact of his life. He was a great wizard, and good with charms and hexes. Created a large amount of spells and was the one who put some of the charms on the caste. He re-designed the Slytherin common room to what it is today, and the dungeon area. It was said that he knew the school inside and out, and was the only one that truly did. Better than the founders, because of all the changes he made. Some parts of the castle is still inaccessible.”

 

She began going faster, almost running, and the boys ran after, all the way to potion class. No one had managed to come there before them, thanks to Hermione almost running there. She leaned against the wall with crossed arms.

 

After a while Ron couldn’t keep him mouth shut. “Do you admire him or something?”

 

Hermione stared at him, but said nothing, only looked at her bag with the new book they had received. Then she finally spoke. “I don’t know. I mean, he is a Slytherin and his history is a bit weird, but he did great things. Maybe not good things, but great. A lot changed thanks to him.”

 

Ron scoffed. “Yeah, a Slytherin. What good could that lot bring to the world, expect a little redecoration apparently.”

 

Hermione hummed.

 

With new found determination Harry walked over to her, so they stood eye to eye. “What did Malfoy say? And don’t lie, please.”

 

“I mean it, just somethings about how Argyros would torture and kill me if it was still his time, and what he apparently used to do to _mudbloods_. Just got a bit more detailed than usual.”

 

With a nod Harry let it go, and just a second later students began descending down stairs to the dungeon. Malfoy came and began smirk as he spotted them, but both Hermione and Harry looked away before giving some sort of reaction he could enjoy.

 

When Snape arrived Harry couldn’t even bother getting annoyed or start dreading the fact that a lesson with one of his least favorite teachers was about to begin. He simply walked into the potions class.

 

But just as he stepped into the room he heard a voice.

 

_Come._

With such a turn of his head that he almost felt lightheaded, he looked behind him and searched for the source of the voice but found nothing. Only students going in. Ron looked at him with a curios look.

 

“You all right, mate.” He asked while grasping Harrys shoulder.

 

“Nothing.” He murmured. “Nothing.”


	3. The voice

Harry awoke before anybody else, drenched in cold sweat. It was no nightmare about Umbridge finding about D.A or about losing their quidditch match against Slytherin. Which was only in two weeks so it would make sense to be worried, but the thought of that didn’t even cross his mind. Something else awoke him, and he couldn’t distinguish what it was. He remembered no voice or shape, only a feeling.

 

_Come._

 

Something suddenly called him. He was on his feet getting dressed so quickly that he didn’t even realize that he did, and with a sweep of his school robe he was out of the door. His steps where rapid as he descended the stairs and he almost seemed to jump though the common room to the hole leading out.

 

It didn’t even feel like a second had passed during his journey from his bed to the staircases, when he finally was out and stood before the painting of the fat lady he could finally breathe. Gulping down air like he had never taken a breath before, he tried to calm down and stop shaking. Every time he exhaled and inhaled his whole being shook and made his legs shake and blood cold.

 

When he finally felt like he had calmed down and could clearly think, he heard it again.

 

_Come._

His head shot up and he began franticly look around, getting more and more anxious. Still nothing.

 

With sudden realization that he stood outside of the Gryffindor common room at three in the morning, and the sun hadn’t even risen. The staircases and paintings on the wall was lit up by the red fire from the torches along the walls, it made some of the older and more dull paintings light up with warm colors.

 

He looked around, trying to convince himself that he should go back in, to go back to bed and not think about what just happen. But for some reason he couldn’t force himself to do it, something within him said that he should _go_ and _find_. And he couldn’t for the life of him make sense of it.

 

“I’ll just walk it off.” He mumbled and began walking in no particular direction and with no destination.

 

-

 

He didn’t know why he came to that place, of which he had no good memories, it had only brought him misery and knowledge he wished he didn’t have.

 

The girl’s lavatory.

 

His second year came back to him, from losing all the bones in his arms to the things that went down in the Champers of secrets with Voldemort. And all the things he finally learned. He still didn’t know how to feel about being back there. Still, he walked in.

 

So there he stood, in the girl’s bathroom, and still was as empty as it always had been. Except for Moaning Myrtle who had taken up resident there, but Harry couldn’t see her.

 

“Myrtle?” He whispered and began walking over to her toilet. With a slow motion he opened the door and looked inside, no Myrtle.

 

“Hi, Harry.” A low voice said behind him. He jumped up whilst holding in a shout, and spun around to see Moaning Myrtle floating a few centimeters over the floor.

 

“Hi, Myrtle.” Harry answered, sounding a bit chocked and raspy. With a shrug he straightened himself and cleared his throat. “Didn’t here you.”

 

Myrtle nodded and gave a little hum for an answer. It confused Harry, as he had never heard her be quiet before.

 

“Di…did something happen? You seem quieter than usual.” The question was said carefully as not to anger or upset her. For he had expected her to scream or laugh or react loudly, but it never happened.

 

She looked towards the basins, and Harry knew that she was staring at the entrance rather than what was above. “He wants me to be quiet, saying that someone must find him.”

 

Before Harry would ask anything else she disappeared into her toilet and he was once again alone.

 

After a few moments, he turned to stare at the hidden entrance himself, it was almost hypnotizing to look at it and he felt it almost call him. So he walked over to it, and began circling it, to see if he could find something out of the ordinary. But he saw nothing, and after doing a few rounds and inspecting it, he stopped in front of the basin that he had used to open the entrance years prior.

 

He stood in front of it for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. Should he open it or just leave? It called him in a way, and with what Myrtle had said he felt both curios and compelled to do something.

 

With a few seconds of having a discussion with himself he finally decided to open it and go down. After all; there wasn’t anything dangerous down there anymore, with the basilisk dead. All he had to do was open it and jump down, and so he did.

 

-

 

The trip down gnawed ate his bones, and new questions came to him. One of those included; ‘How will I get out?’ Which Harry realized was something he should have considered before he slid down, but as he could do nothing about it was a problem for later.

 

“I’m such an idiot.” He grumbled as he reached the bottom, with his head in his hands he sat down feeling sorry for himself before slowly waking down to the stone corridor. Something he couldn’t help but notice was how the caved in part that had left the chamber inaccessible before was now partly cleared of, though just enough that he could squeeze his way through.

 

_Come._

He heard and felt it, and continued walking as he descended deeper into the stone corridor until he reached the door that would take him back to the chamber once more. The large stone wall with the snakes left him a bit breathless, memories of what had happened flooded his mind and he froze a few feet from it.

 

It wasn’t like the basilisk or Tom was in there, he tried to tell himself, and he wasn’t fighting for time because someone’s life was on the line. No, now it was only his own choices and curiosity that had lead him there, and a weird pull that he could not explain. So he took a large step towards the door and opened his mouth to command it to reveal the chamber.

 

A weird gush of air swooped over him as the stone wall began revealing the inside, it was as if the claustrophobic feeling of the chamber had reached out and taken a hold of him and it made him stumble a bit as he took a hold of all of his courage and walked in.

 

It was just as he had remembered it, with the pillars, the atmosphere and the statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry took a shuddering breath and began looking around, and then he was it; the large skeletal remains of the basilisk. He jumped back a bit and stared at with wide eyes, then he shook his head and tried to look anywhere else. And it was a challenge before he heard it again.

 

_Find me._

With jerking and rapid motions Harry began frantically looking around, the voice had sounded clear and like it came from someone in the same room. And just as he had collected himself to actually begin searching his eyes locked onto something; a door. A door he had never seen or notice before, he could only see the almost invisible outline of it. I was crammed in-between two pillars in the back of the room, hidden in the shadows. But Harry felt it, the energy it gave of.

 

With light steps he started walking over to it, his heart caught in his throat and his body stiff as a board. And when he stopped in front of it, suddenly at a loss. What should he do? Should he do anything?

 

_Open._

The voice echoed in his head, and he knew it was coming from whatever was inside that door. He reached out and put a hand on the door, and suddenly he felt a low beating, like that of a heart. As each second passed the beating became louder and more frantic until it felt like the whole door was shaking, so Harry quickly pulled his hand away.

 

_Free me._

Harry just stared at the door. He didn’t know what his next course of action should be, but something inside him told him to open the door. Just tell the door to open, and free whatever called for him.

 

So Harry gulped and quietly said, “Open.”

 

The door began to open, slowly and with an awful scraping sound that made Harry step back several steps. When the door was fully open he could see into it, well he tried but it was completely dark. As if staring into a parchment drenched in ink, not even the green hued glow of the chamber reached inside.

 

Suddenly he heard something shifting and shuffling inside, and it came closer and closer. With ever second it became a clearer sound and made his blood freeze. All the feelings he had had up to this point evaporated, like none of his thoughts and actions had been his own up to this point. What had he been thinking? Mow he was scared, and wanted to beat himself over the head for every stupid decision that had led to this.

 

In the doorway a figure appeared, a tall and well-built figure. At least two meters tall. Harry had to crane his head up to look the figure in the eyes. It was a man, a very dirty man, with tousled and greasy hair that looked to be discolored with dirt, ash and something red-brownish. The whole of him was covered in dirt, ash, coal, cobwebs and the red-brown substance. He looked down at Harry, his right eye looked as if someone had slapped a mixture of mud and coal over it, and it made the iron color of his eye stand out. Like a glowing lightbulb. His left eye was covered by his long hair, but Harry could swear he saw a shimmer of green.

 

He suddenly leaned forward, as to get on Harry’s eyelevel even if they were a distance from each other. Harry could see his face better in the green light, and deduced that he was extremely handsome, even when covered with dirt and ash.

 

“What year is it?” The man asked in a deep and raspy voice. Harry tried to avert his eyes to something else, but couldn’t really let go of the man’s instance gaze.

 

“Uh… 1995?” Harry answered with an unsure and scared voice.

 

“Thanks.” And with that the man passed out with a large thud on the floor between them, missing Harry with barely a few centimeters.


	4. The man in the door

Harry was at a loss, he had no idea what he should do. All he did for a couple of moments was stare at the seemingly lifeless body of the man, checking for movement and breathing, but then just getting stuck.

 

It was when he saw the light twitch of the man’s fingers that he realized that he should probably do something. So, still very unsure, Harry began examining the unconscious figure. Seeing tattered black clothes, with a shirt that hung onto his waist in ribbons, from an era he did not recognize. It did not look like a dress shirt and it didn’t have a resembles to the school uniform either, and his pants had withered away in some places, leaving one leg exposed and the other pant leg destroyed and barley holding itself together. He didn’t wear shoes, and the underside of his feet were bruised and dirty.

 

A thought passed through his head; What if he just left him? Harry didn’t know the bloke, and he could be dangerous. No one is locked inside a chamber like that one without being something out of the ordinary, the only other thing was a large snake that hade a gaze that killed people. But for some unfathomable reason he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

 

Harry sighed and reached down to take a grip around the man’s right bicep, he had to use both hands in order to get a good grip, and tried to lift him but that proved futile as he barely moved an inch. So Harry tried again, lifting the arm around his neck first and then slowly using all the strength he could muster to rise. And they got up, Harry with shaking knees and a hurting upper body, and the man hanging limply on his side.

 

Now that he managed to hoist him up the hard part came: Walking and getting himself and the man up again. The problem was that he had no idea how he would do that, the man would never fit through the small opening in the rubble and Harry had no brooms and it wasn’t like Fawkes was going to miraculously appear to save them again. Harry was at a complete loss, and he tried to work every cog inside his head to make up a plan. But nothing.

 

Suddenly the man stirred, lightly pushing himself up so Harry could properly stand, and turned his head lightly to the side so his one grey and one green eyes caught Harrys. He raised his eyebrows in question, and Harry would have been annoyed if he wasn’t so desperate to find a way out.

 

“I… I don’t know how to get us out… the path is blocked and… and I don’t have a broom, so I don’t… know… what to… do…” He trailed of as the man continued to look at him with such intensity that it made him weary.

 

The man suddenly looked forward and his eyes began to lose focus, as if his mind was disappearing. And then he both heard and felt it. The loud cracking noise that was heard when someone was apparating or disapparating. It filled his ears and a sudden surge of air and warmth surrounded him, as he suddenly stood in one of the corridors of Hogwarts.

 

The man had taken them there, and it seemed to have taken a lot of his energy as he bag to sag at Harry’s side again dragging them both down. Harry looked down at him, both his eyes were closed and his curtain of hair obscured most of his face.

 

“Help…” Harry meekly called out. “Help! Somebody help!”

 

A group of students appeared from a corner, looking shocked and confused.

 

“Get Madame Pomfrey!” He yelled, and some of the students nodded after looking at the condition of the man and took off. The rest crept nearer, looking at both Harry and the man with observing eyes, as if they tried to solve a really hard puzzle with their mind.

 

Harry pulled the man’s arm off his shoulder and tried to lay him down as gently as possible, but that spectacularly failed as he hit the floor with a bang and Harry was dragged down with him. But he managed to at least put his arm down gently before getting to his feet.

 

A large crowd had begun gathering around him, all dressed in school robes and with bags slung over their shoulders. In the crowd he saw Hermione and Ron. Hermione was clutching her book bag looking scared while Ron was shoving a half-eaten piece of chicken.

 

Was it lunch already? How long had he been down there?

 

 They looked at Harry and awaited an explanation, or at least something that could explain what they saw.  Harry just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, then looked down at the man. He shook his arm a little.

 

“What is going on here?” McGonagall’s voice echoed, the students parted to make way for her. She stopped when she saw Harry and the man.

 

“Who is that mister Potter? What’s going on?” Her sharp voice made Harry feel guilty, as he had no way of answering. He looked at her, his mouth opening and closing, then he turned to the man.

 

More teachers had come, Snape standing with a bunch of Slytherins and Umbridge came up beside him with an unusual look on her toad-like face. Seeing her without sickly sweet smile, it being replaced with a look of childish surprise and innocence. It felt like it went on for hours, the stares and murmurs. But finally Madame Pomfrey came, with a stretcher floating behind her. She ran over to the man and asked Harry to help her roll him over to the stretcher, which had floated down to the left side of him. They both grabbed his arm, side and shoulder, then pushed, Harry could feel the ache from using that amount of strength would last a while.

 

It was when he rolled over to his back on the stretcher that McGonagall, who had begun walking up to them to lead Harry away, froze like the dead. Her eyes went straight to the man’s handsome and relaxed face, his hair was splayed around his head showing his face properly for the first time. High cheekbones and a chiseled jaw, a long straight nose and a strong brow bone with dark eyebrows. The only movement that Harry could see was the slight in and exhale of his chest and a lone strand of hair that was blown up and down over his mouth.

 

“Is he all right?” Harry asked franticly, as Madame Pomfrey carefully examined him, then stood up and almost began running with the stretcher behind her. “Is he going to be okay?”

 

She looked back at him, then at McGonagall. “I don’t know.” With that she disappeared. The students tried to follow put McGonagall kept them at bay.

 

“Potter.” She snapped at him, breaking him out of the trance he didn’t even realize he was in. She made a motion for him to go, everyone stared, but he tried to shut them out as he walked away with McGonagall. She shouted at the rest of the students to continue with lunch or go to their lessons, and when Hermione and Ron tried to follow the crowd she told them to come along with them.

 

Harry was lead to McGonagall’s office and pushed inside, Ron and Hermione was told to stay outside and to come in when they heard a knock on the door. When he came in he immediately sat down and for the first time in two days, he took a deep breath and relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction, so be kind. I appreciate comments and the like, just screaming or telling me what you like about it. English is not my first language and I wrote this is a spur of inspiration, so the quality may not be the best. Currently I am also writing a book and have a bunch of private projects, and school, so I don’t know how the updates will come. Please be patient, and thank you!


End file.
